


Good night, SAM

by Dreamers_den



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, NaNoWriMo, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Little drabble about conversation between SAM and Pathfinder. SAM always keeps a metaphoric eye on his human. Gender neutral Ryder so anyone can enjoy.





	Good night, SAM

_Finally!_ Ryder thought after reaching bedroom on Tempest and collapsing onto bed. Even now, when the outpost was standing and working, Eos was crowded with Remnants. It was frustrating to try getting rid of them. You just wiped their sites on west to have them crawl all over you from the east. 

It never ended.

[SAM] _Pathfinder. I detect high levels of cortisol in your system. It would be advisable to lower them with exercise before the rest._

“You´re kidding me?”

[SAM] _I can´t. You said that I don´t have any sense of humour._

Ryder chuckled. Of course. Why should someone _else_ be stuck with sarcastic AI in their head?

[SAM] _If you feel “stuck” or frustrated, I recommend visiting doctor Lexi. She should be able to provide necessary aid to handle the stress._

“I´m not stressed. Well, maybe I am, but all I need is rest, no Lexi and definitely no exercise.” Sighing, Ryder covered eyes with a forearm. “Could you tone down the lights?”

[SAM] _Of course._

The lights immediately dimmed and even the music playing on the nightstand quieted down. SAM might not understand human needs completely, but he knew what helped Ryder to fall asleep.

[SAM] _Good night, Pathfinder._

Ryder struggled not to tell SAM “good boy” for his work well done. It was nice to have someone taking care about you. Even if it was AI. Maybe it was even better, because SAM had direct access into Ryder´s mind and was able to provide very effectively. 

Fondly smiling, Ryder lowered the arm and tried to relax against the matters. The light was weak, but the silhouettes of the room were still visible and the familiar shapes were comforting.

Yes, having caring AI was definitely nice.

“Good night, SAM.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments = love.:)


End file.
